Ron's Coin
by Jimmy1201
Summary: Many parties are interested in Team Possible breaking up or staying together. Some have tried synthodrones, lasers, embarrassment ninjas, etc. This time, someone is about to go fairy tail on the two as a last resort ending in a battle of wits with Ron who doesn't even know there is a fight. The main characters in this story belong to Disney. I am just taking them out for a spin.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone on the tiny waterfall flowing from near the middle of the rocky outcrop. The sparkling water tinkled into a small idyllic pool. Perfect for bathing and swimming if you were two feet tall. A small blurry shape swam to the cattails at the edge of the water. Moving into the weeds, the shape coalesced into the shape of a person in fact, about two feet tall. A shape vaguely feminine dressed in jeans with a green tee shirt. It looked at its reflection in a calm part of the pool and its features came sharply into focus as the water fairy adjusted its glamour. It reached down and picked up a plastic box of the kind commonly seen holding leftovers. It started walking across a field and into a grove of mature trees. Walking about a mile, it came out of the trees to find a large two story building with a porch wrapping around two sides sitting alone on a perfectly manicured lawn. No outbuildings, no barns, just the building.

It adjusted its glamour so that anyone looking in its direction would see at most the movement of blades of grass. Protected against discovery, it circled the house looking around for the best spot to set its trap. It saw a road cutting through an overgrown pasture in the back of the building leading to a large parking area. One person was taking boxes from a large vehicle into the house. Continuing around to the side of the house found a couple more people setting up a tent to cover some strange equipment. Sneaking up to the equipment, the Fae, as instructed, found a dark green canvas bag containing several odd pear shaped iron objects and careful not to touch any iron, quietly dragged the bag over to some large cylinders. That task complete, it stealthily moved on. The Fae idly speculated about what was really going on. What were the iron pears for and for that matter what is this place? - no barns for horses or storing crops. Two towers at the front corner of the building and the buildings brick and stone construction gave the building the feel of a small manor. Perhaps a hunter's lodge of some sort? The front of the house had a couple of people sitting on the porch talking. The last side of the house had no doors and few windows. That side looked promising for sneaking in - especially when the Fae noticed a pair of plain wooden doors that appeared to lead into the ground next to the house - perhaps to a basement?

The Illuminati odds makers had given a high probability that Team Possible would infiltrate the lair after dusk. Detailed analysis suggested that after the ensuing action, Kim Possible was expected to be at injured (p=82%) to the point where she would need evacuation if not killed outright(p=13%). If both she and the boy who followed her but looked like he has no business following her survived, the analysis went on to suggest that she would be left in a safe spot while the boy went for help(73%). The Fae had snorted with amusement that the Illuminati had calculated detailed predictions on what was going to happen, but they didn't know the name of one of the people on the team? The best they could do was describe him as "the person who looked like he didn't belong"? Not a good description for a Fae that hadn't dealt with humans in over 200 years. At any rate the Fae's task was to help insure that the team did not leave the area intact. One option, the Rip Van Winkle strategy, was removing Kim Possible from the mortal world for a while, but that required her to be ambulatory. The better plan was applying a curse that the hero herself would select so that the team self destructed after returning home. Killing the young hero was not allowed. Which suited the Fae just fine, even though Kim Possible and the boy were young for heroes, they were too old to make a good meal.

It selected a massive beech tree just in sight of the doors leading into the ground. This tree had huge gnarled roots poking above the ground that provided a reasonable place to stash an injured teammate out of sight. Besides, the tree, 250 years old if a day, reminded her of times past in the lands across the water before man and his iron had driven her folk out. Carefully placing the plastic box in a place where it wouldn't be immediately seen, but would likely be sat on, the Fae sat against the tree and waited.

"Dr. D!" Shego looked up from her magazine, "Dr. D, make your phone stop beeping! Don't make me get up to do it!".

Drakken stepped back from spraying formula on some potted plants, removed his safety glasses, and tapped the message icon on his phone. "BDB: Demens moving mom into retirement village this week" popped up.

"Shego!", Drakken called, "Check on FiendBook to see what Dementor is up to this week."

"Is your mouse too heavy for you to move?".

"No, but Dementor and I aren't FiendBook friends so I can't see his status."

Shego pulled out her phone and tapped several times. "His status was new this morning and says 'Complicated: mating PVDI to CEC', whatever that means. Sounds perverted to me."

Drakken thought for a moment. While Dementor was known to have the mad love for the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, the Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator was a failed project and Dementor never repeated failures. The status was typical Dementor, arrogantly announcing his scheme privately to his private circle of "friends" (and Shego apparently). Lately however, he was positive that law enforcement hackers kept check on super villain FiendBook pages as part of their jobs. Actually, he mused, a good bet would be that Kim Possible's nerdlinger would hear about the theft, check Dementor's status and Kim Possible herself would raid the lair to stop him and recover the PDVI before law enforcement had their morning coffee. But Big Daddy Brotherson said that Dementor will not be in his lair this week. Has Dementor set up some other villain up for a fall? Or is someone setting up Kim Possible for a fall with Dementor being the scapegoat?

Drakken sat down at his desktop and switched his SmolderingWeasel browser's proxy over to the darknet routers and logged into . .eris. Brotherson had gotten him and Shego accounts on the illuminati site as a thank you for the last box of Mama Lipsky's dark chocolate eggs with jalapeno creme centers Drakken had sent him. Scrolling down the list of bets he selected "Team Possible will exist through the summer after high school graduation". He and Shego had each placed $25,000 on that bet last year. They thought that after the events following the Little Diablo failure that the pair would be solid until college at least.

At that time, the odds were 2.5 to 1. Earlier this year, the odds had increased to 11 to 1, but fell back to 3 to 1 after Shego had a short discussion with Cyrus Bortel on the ethics of supplying mind control devices purchased for use on sidekicks. That discussion, which left the inventor hospitalized for a month, inspired him to follow his new dream of owning a mini golf franchise. Yesterday the odds changed to 65 to one. That meant that somebody had placed a lot of money on Team Possible breaking up in the very near future.

"Shego!", Drakken called, "We need to protect one of our investments."

She put her magazine down, got up and looked over his shoulder.

"Whoa Doc, our payoff just jumped to over a million and a half?"

"Yes, but only if we win the bet.", he said, showing her the text message. "Perhaps you should make sure that this isn't a trap that Kim Possible and the sidekick won't survive?"

"I'll be in the air as soon as I can suit up. See if you can figure out where the lair is and an ETA on the kids getting there."

Practicing in Kim's garage. Ron rapidly punched the large bag, his blows rippling up the bag with the rhythm of popping popcorn.

"Not too bad Bruce Lee", said his red haired Sifu. "Remember that a chain of rapid punches like that are for disorienting and driving your opponent off balance."

"Or looking good in a movie."

"Show me a double punch with power", said Kim, rolling her eyes at her BFBF.

Ron struck the bag with his best imitation of a coiled snake's explosive strike, first with his right fist followed his left fist.

"Remember that punches need to be powered by your midsection, not your shoulders." Kim said pressing her hands on his stomach. A little soft around the middle perhaps, but she felt hard muscle under that excess padding. Spending a moment feeling those muscles, she wondered again if she could get him to cut back on the Nacos. "Ron, if you really want to study Wing Chun, start coming with me to the dojo and study with Sifu Yim. Wing Chun isn't my best style. I prefer the Northern Shaolin style's long range strikes and acrobatics. And as much as you have learned, please stick with your normal distraction moves on missions for now. We've done all right as a team so far."

"Well, yes, but that can't last forever."

"Ron, are you planning on breaking up the team?" Kim placed her hands on Ron's cheeks pulling his head around and glaring into his eyes.

"No! KP, I love you, but you have all those college offers from those overseas schools and I, I got nothing."

"Ron, we are a couple and we will figure out a way to stay together. But don't change the subject, for now, let's keep our team's mission strategy the same."

"BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP" Their kimmunicators interrupted.

"Go Wade" said Kim, answering the call before she even got the the device up to her face.

"Kim, Dementor has stolen the PDVI and is going to use it to turbocharge the Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator"

"Wade, remind Kim what the Counter-"

"It steals energy", Wade butted in, anticipating Ron's question, "by integrating the PDVI, he could blackout most of North America's electrical grid.". "A delivery van will be by to pick you up in two. I will have a ride and your mission gear waiting for you at the airport."

The honk from a delivery van officially started the three heroes' latest mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin pulled two large hard shelled packs and two duffel bags out of the pickup truck and placed them on the luggage cart. The driver held out a clip board with a receipt and he signed it. He smiled when he saw that the sender on the receipt was Wade Load. Reaching in his pocket, he squeezed his cell phone until it vibrated three short times. Driving the luggage cart towards the cargo air terminals, he was already planning on spending the bonus on taking his girlfriend out for a nice dinner and a chick flick or maybe the Middleton Dinner Theatre and their production of "Hairspray", girls liked stuff like that, right?

Wade Load was good, but even he didn't protect everything. The short range data link used with the jet packs was designed for absolute simplicity and reliability, not security. Kevin's specially modified cell phone started querying a preprogrammed list of short range wireless interfaces. After less than 30 seconds, it found the jet pack electronics. While it didn't have the passwords to change the configuration, it got a copy of the currently loaded configuration and sent it to Dr. Drakken's phone. The cell phone vibrated twice in electronic triumph.

Pulling up to a cargo plane with its engines idling, Kevin handed the packs up to a crewman standing in the side door. Hopping back in the luggage cart, he started back to the cargo office. Seeing a red haired girl with a blond boy hot on her heels racing across the tarmac for the cargo plane, Kevin stopped and snapped a picture of the two getting on the plane making sure to get the plane's tail registration number. Forwarding the picture to Drakken, Kevin grinned and started singing

 _You can't stop an avalanche_

 _As it races down the hill_

 _You can try to stop the seasons, girl_

 _But ya know you never will_

 _And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

 _But I just cannot stand still_

 _Cause the world keeps…_

* * *

Shego was orbiting Middleton in her beloved micro jet waiting for a destination. Changing its color to a light robin's egg blue made it hard to see in the day time and the little jet had enough stealth built into its shape to evade traffic control radar. There was a beep in her headset and a message titled "Kim Possible GPS destination" appeared on her console. Touching the message, it expanded and read "Assuming that the tech geek has preloaded the destination and won't update in flight." Thinking that seemed as good a place as any to start looking, Shego copied the coordinates to her navigation system and headed out.

Starting with the given destination and spiraling out in a low level reconnaissance pattern, Shego shortly heard a warbling sound alerting her to a targeting radar. she immediately switched on her active stealth systems and changed direction and dropped down to tree top altitude to break any lock. Shego slowed for a vertical landing at a small clearing in the trees putting some distance and a hill between her and the radar. Once safely on the ground, she rolled her shoulders and stretched to relieve the stress.

Shego changed her main display from flight to analysis and pulled up the pictures automatically taken by her jet as she had flown over the area plus the data captured about the radar. She was pleased to see that the measured signal strength suggested that the radar did not detect her but was just doing a general sweep of the area. The picture that should shown the radar had a large house, almost a manor that screamed lair. To be fair she thought, it was the ground to air missile radar that really screamed lair. It was about a mile and a half to the west, close enough to walk to but not close enough to worry about a patrol finding her jet. Shego pulled on a black balaclava to make her ninja garb complete. Hopping to the ground, she triggered max stationary stealth and jogged off into the cooling evening as the little jet slowly disappeared from view.

* * *

Ron woke to the beeping of his communicator. Digging it out of a pocket, he looked around the cargo bay for Kim who was nowhere to be seen.

"Go Wade", Ron said, stretching a kink out of his back.

"Ron, were you really asleep? Where's Kim"

"Just getting a little marinating in while I can. Kim is probably talking to the pilot thanking him for the ride and hearing about how it's his pleasure since she did something to rescue his butt in the past." Ron said, unclipping the strapping on a bundle of cargo and securing it back in a spot that should provide for more comfort.

"Ron, the local sheriff has filed paperwork which will give you arrest authority for Dementor and cover you and Kim in general for the recovery of the PDVI.", Wade said, pausing to take a sip of his ever present Slurpster. "I haven't been able to do any reconnaissance of the area and all I have are satellite photos that are two weeks old. There is jamming around the lair, so I won't be able to provide support until you shut it off. Coordinates have been loaded into your jet packs. The lair is two miles due north of the landing spot". Wade's eyes scanned back and forth watching multiple screens while typing on a keyboard.

"Two miles Wade?", Ron whined as Kim climbed into Ron's nest among the cargo.

"Just a jog in the park, Mad Dog", Wade continued. "If you can't stop the jamming, I will set up a ride home and other help waiting at about 3 miles to the northeast on Route 1125."

"Hi Wade", said Kim, settling in next to Ron. "Why are we doing drop off and pickup so far away from the lair?"

"Hi Kim, as I was telling Ron, the jamming is keeping me from doing a decent reconnaissance for you guys. Plus I thought I might have detected anti-aircraft radar."

"Really Wade, anti-aircraft radar in the US?", Kim scoffed. "Oh, what's the sitch with legal? I really don't want to call Perkins as my one phone call. Again".

"Consider yourselves deputized. And if anybody asks, you were visiting your mom's aunt's nephew Steve who is the sheriff's significant other."

"Posse comitatus?"

"Yeah Kim, the concept of 'citizens in the neighborhood' is kind of loosely defined in this state. But the county judge knows about this and is happy, so you are good to go."

A crew member waved at them to get their attention, then held up both hands with fingers spread.

"Wade, we go in ten, talk to you on the other side."

"Take care guys." The picture of Wade blinked out on the screen.

Kim and Ron put on their jet packs and checked each other out with the help of Rufus. Ron checked out a bit more of Kim's equipment than just her jet pack but Kim didn't seem to mind, rewarding him with a wiggle of the parts under his inspection. They both matched the status displays on their wrist controls, both showing the same destination "37.751, -97.822".

"Well BF, we might be going to nowhere, but we are going there together", Kim joked as she held out her hand to Ron.

Kim towed Ron to the open side door as Rufus secured himself in Ron's pocket. Standard practice was for him to jump first. Kim positioned Ron at the door and reached over his shoulder to show him five fingers. Ron focused on her hand and not the long drop he was about to make. Kim grinned, eager for the jump.

Kim's comment about "going to nowhere" brought to Ron's mind the poem from a discussion he had with Mr. Barkin:

 _Turning and turning in the widening gyre;_

 _The falcon cannot hear the falconer;_

 _Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;_

Unnoticed by Ron, Kim now held up four fingers.

Was Kim the falcon who could not hear Ron the falconer as she soared to the stars and beyond? Wasn't the true nature of the falcon to soar free, unbound by any ties to someone who would hold her back? Snapping out of his reverie when Kim shoved him out the door, he stifled a scream as now the long drop looked not nearly long enough.

The jet pack's extending wings stopped Ron's tendency to tumble, then the jet pack pulled up into level flight, the engines cutting in just as it slowed to cruising speed. Banking gently to the left, the jet pack headed for its preprogrammed destination. Kim barrel rolled around him, her face bright and alive with the sheer joy of free flight. Checking her GPS, she saw they were going to land in water. Not liking that, she waved at Ron to follow her and they skimmed across the lake, headed for a small clearing by the shore. She gracefully touched down on the grass and turned around expecting to help Ron but was pleased to see him land beside her with only a couple of stumbling steps to get his balance.

Shucking the jet packs, they pulled out their mission utility belts and jogged into the tree line. This was old growth forest and there wasn't a lot of undergrowth to slow them. Kim figured they would be in sight of the lair in 45 minutes and dark would be falling by then.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego peered through the branches of a shrubbery growing at the edge of the trees. Pulling out a small set of binoculars, she scanned the lair. A flash of light from something in one of the towers drew her attention. Studying the tower, she shortly identified what was probably two people, one looked to have a rifle. "Now where are the kids?" she wondered, wondering if she had time to sneak up and disable the men. She figured that the kids were used to henchmen with shock sticks and marshal arts types, but feared that firearms might be too much for them. Back in her hero days, Shego had worked with a special forces trainer that claimed that she should be able to sneak across a card table undetected - while a poker game was in session. She had failed that test, but sneaking across a lawn in the growing darkness - especially as the sun was still shining on the towers - was not a problem.

Kim pulled back into the trees and spoke quietly to her partners.

"It looks like the tower has lookouts and the yard is way too open for sneaking."

Rufus hopped to the ground. "No itch" he squeaked, standing on his rear legs and rubbing his paws on his body.

Ron pulled back his sleeve and lightly ran his hand over his forearm.

"Maybe we are too far away? Or maybe they have powered down while taking a break?", Kim pondered.

"No, we should feel the itch from the power generators. It's not Dementor - it's a trap!" Ron was starting to sound a little panicked. Both Drakken and Dementor used zero point energy generators to power their lairs. In addition to giving some people in the area a slightly itchy feeling, a major effect of these generator's rapidly creating and collapsing electromagnetic fields was that using a firearm was pretty much suicidal. Ron especially depended on the henchmen not carrying sidearms. Dodging shock sticks and low speed plasma blasts was one thing but bullets was something else.

Kim placed a calming hand on Ron's shoulder. "OK. Maybe so, but we should at least take a look. Maybe we can do a snatch and run on the PDVI and let someone else capture Dementor. The important thing is to recover the PDVI before someone blows up half the state. If the PDVI is really there, they are going to need remote ventilation to keep the heat signature away from the lair when it operates. Let's get lucky." Slipping through the trees, they started a search looking for a hidden exhaust. They soon discovered a square grating set into the ground with cool air blowing out of it.

"OK Rufus, you're up, I'm right behind you buddy" said Ron lifting up the grate and getting ready to climb down to follow the rodent.

"Ladies first", said Kim, pushing Ron aside. She climbed down, wondering why Ron wanted to go first. According to standard mission practice, Ron always followed her. Besides, her super suit's nanite reactive fabric was almost as good as light body armor. According to Wade, anyway.

"Get lucky my butt, let's get dangerous", muttered Ron under his breath, lowering the grate as he followed Kim.

The Fae watched the last rays of the sun creep up the towers. It watched the pair of young humans pull back from the edge of the trees and start a slow, stealthy search for something. Across the grass it saw something slip apparently unnoticed to the manor and slowly start to climb up a tower. That was unexpected - the Illuminati prediction notes made no mention of any other players being a significant probability. The Fae settled back to wait for the show to start as the two young humans lifted up a fence of some kind and disappeared into the ground.

"Possible is in the air shaft - get ready" Shego heard the crackle of a voice on an intercom. She was just under an open window of a tower. Peering over the window sill using a small mirror she saw the henchmen set up to shoot - at the lair roof? Vaulting up into the tower, she disabled the henchmen, tossing them to the ground. The lair roof was mostly missing - the building was just a shell and she could see all the way down into the basement where the PDVI was sitting on the top of some machinery, just begging to be snatched. There was nobody in sight in the basement. No villains, no henchmen, just the PDVI for all practical purposes sitting on a pedestal with neon signs declaring "Grab Me". Movement in the second tower attracted her attention. Two henchmen that she could see in that tower and no time to get over there.

Right on cue, Team Possible dropped to the floor from a vent in the wall. Kim raced to grab the PDVI and Ron ran towards the stairs probably to check and clear their escape route. Ron suddenly pivoted and putting on an incredible burst of speed raced after Kim. Shego saw one henchman in the other tower lean out the window and take aim. She snapped off a plasma blast intended to interfere with the his shot. Simultaneously Ron leapt and spun with his arm uncoiling like a whip, throwing a spinning object then colliding with Kim as she leapt to grab the PDVI. The henchman's rifle coughed out five rapid shots as a plasma blast bumped it and scorched the gunman. Kim and Ron tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, but Kim had the PDVI in her hand. Startled and singed, the henchmen dropped down out of sight. Ron's shuriken flew past, missing the gunmen and curving around and down like a poorly thrown Frisbee, headed almost straight down to the far side of the lair.

Shego looked down and spotted Kim making for the stairs, the PDVI under one arm and helping a limping Ron by supporting him with his arm around her shoulder. Watching for the shooters in the other tower to reappear Shego was surprised when multiple explosions lit up the far side of the lair. Quickly climbing down the tower and dropping to the ground, she dragged two moaning henchmen away from the danger from exploding lair debris and slipped off into the darkness.

The Fae heard the shooting and saw the spinning shuriken fly up above the roof line and then curve back down to the other side of the lair, striking the canvas bag she had moved. Five seconds later a small explosion was followed by a series of larger explosions. "Was that why I moved that canvas bag?", the Fae thought, confused as it thought that blowing up the lair seemed to help Team Possible more than endanger them. A fireball rising from the other side of the lair lit up the night. It saw a few people running for vehicles parked behind the lair. The doors going into the ground beside the lair opened and the two teens staggered away from the collapsing building.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fae settled back into the shadows of the old tree as the pair of teens moved toward its selected spot. The inferno that was destroying the lair was dying out, the shell that was the lair didn't have enough material to sustain combustion. Contrary to the Illuminati predictions, the apparently uninjured girl was helping the blond boy along holding his arm across her shoulder with one hand while carrying a metal cylinder with the other. The expression on her face was not one of worry, but of annoyance, bordering on anger.

"Ron, when we get back, we need to talk about paying attention to what I say during a mission."

"But KP"

"Save it for later Ron, I need to get this back to the authorities and with you unable to run, it's just me." Kim eased Ron down to a sitting position out of immediate sight behind the old tree, using an exposed root as a back rest. Kim quickly surveyed the area, the fire from the manor was already mostly out and didn't look to be spreading. The bad guys all seemed to have cleared out. At any rate, they would be more likely to chase after her carrying the PDVI than her wounded partner. She pulled off her utility belt and dropped it next to him saying "Take this in case you need more vet rap for your ankle. You should be safe enough here, I'll be back as soon as I can." She took a deep, calming breath then bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, we'll talk later." And with that, she took off at a ground eating jog.

"Rufus!" A small face peered up at Ron from a cargo pocket. "Go!" With a faint blue flash, the little mole rat raced after Kim, quickly catching up with her, jumping up on her back and nestling under the end of her flowing pony tail. Rufus was light in weight and ninja trained so Kim didn't immediately notice her little passenger. Mystically enhanced or not, the little mole rat panted to catch its breath after its maximum effort sprint.

"What was he thinking?" wondered Kim, putting her hand on a low wooden fence and vaulting over it. "I told him to clear the way to the exit, not to jump and grab the PDVI. It's sheer luck that only one of us was hurt and the bad guys were too busy clearing out to take advantage of that. Lucky that the lair destructed, I wonder what that was about. Hope that no henchmen got caught in the blast." After scanning the surrounding area for signs of pursuit and seeing none, she checked her direction and she continued jogging northeast.

The Fae watched Ron grunt with pain and pull up his shirt, exposing a bloody area on his side. The bloody mess looked painful, but unfortunately not fatal. Ron struggled to hold a white pad on the wound while trying to wrap a roll of some brightly colored material around his waist to hold the pad in place. The Fae was about to come out of hiding when it noticed another person stepping out of the shadows. This must be the other player it has noticed earlier. The new player's clothing, general body shape and the way they moved suggested a kounoichi. This bothered the Fae as none of the probable Illuminati prediction paths mentioned the presence of any oriental assassins at this time and place. Still, the death of Ron Stoppable would accomplish its goal without any effort on its part and the Fae was fine with that. And if the assassin failed to deal with him, well, then that was why it was here.

Ron was sorely missing Rufus as he tried to wrap the vet rap around his abdomen with one hand while holding a pair of telfa pads over the wounds on his side with the other hand. The ibuprofen he took hadn't kicked in at all yet. He jumped when small but strong hands took the pads out of his hand.

"Where is your partner? Only a warrior without honor abandons a wounded teammate." a soft voice whispered. A small light appeared and the ninja started to inspect his wounds.

"Yori?" Ron said, trying to get his heart rate back under control. "Kim had to finish the mission, she didn't know I was wounded. The PDVI could destroy half the state if misused, she had to get it to safety. Sidekicks are lower priority."

The ninja snorted and Ron thought that she rolled her eyes, then stifled a scream as she pulled something out of one of the cuts.

The ninja held a paper packet up to his mouth and whispered "Bite." Ron bit down on the edge of the packet and using Ron's teeth to hold the edge, the ninja tore it open using one hand.

The ninja sprinkled powder from the packet on the still bleeding wound and then covered the wounds with two fresh telfa pads with one end of the vet rap on top. "Hold this in place." came the whispered command. "You need to practice, your shuriken missed by a good foot."

Ron spit out the bit of paper. "I was in a hurry and trying to spoil his aim".

Ron held the pads and the end of the vet rap while the ninja quickly and tightly wrapped the elastic wrapping around him. The ninja smelled a little like cherry blossoms, but Yori had a more slender build. Ron wished there was enough light to at least see her eyes. Reaching across Ron and into Kim's utility belt the ninja pulled out another roll, this one a fluorescent pink. "Veterinary wrap, really?" came the soft whisper.

"First choice for horse's legs and sidekicks.", replied Ron.

Ron felt the flesh under the pads harden as the blood coagulated and the pain eased. 'Must be from that powder stuff', he thought. Pulling out of couple of wet wipes from the pack, Ron started wiping the blood from his hands.

"Thanks, my name is Ron Stoppable" Ron looked up to ask her name, but the ninja was gone. He thought he heard the faint whisper of "Later, sidekick".

"Pleased to meet you Ron Stoppable", replied a lilting feminine voice from behind him. Ron, with only the smallest scream of courage, jerked around to see a small barefoot woman dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. In turning, Ron felt a sharp pain from something poking his lower back. Reaching back, he pulled out a quart Burperware container. It was heavy and jingled as if it were filled with coins. Glancing at the box, Ron missed a look of predatory satisfaction from the Fae.

"Ron Stoppable, you seem to be in possession of my treasure."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim stopped and dropped to one knee in the shadow of a scrubby oak tree in the middle of a large pasture. The light amplification visor built into her super suit plus the full moon had been a great help to her jog through the forest and into surrounding pasture land. But that was pretty much it for her equipment, her Kimmunicator was totally on the fritz, and the thermal control of the super suit wasn't working. As a result, she was hot, sweaty and really wanted to change back into normal clothes. Which were in their packs back at the lake. She had felt the extra weight on her upper back from the beginning and knew what it was. "OK Rufus, I know you are back there. Come up on my shoulder where you can help me watch out for things." With a happy squeak, Rufus settled on her shoulder, giving her neck the best hug a creature could when its arms were only a couple inches long. Standing up, she started running at an easy lope picking her way across the moonlit fields.

Reaching the two lane road, she checked her Kimmunicator again. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she checked the still dead screen. Muttering a few words that she certainly did not learn from her father, Kim looked up and down the road. If this was the correct road, the question was, go left or go right to meet whoever was her pickup? Stepping onto the road to check both directions, she saw the lights from a pair of motorcycles on the top of the hill to the left. Apparently, they were waiting for her, because both immediately sped towards her. "Fight or flight Rufus?", she asked.

"Wait." squeaked her shoulder guardian, pulling Kim's pony tail around to hide behind.

"Okay, if worse comes to worse, I can fight better than I can outrun dirt bikes." She thought.

The dirt bikes silently rolled up to about 10 feet from her. The riders dismounted and took off their helmets. From what Kim could see in the moonlight, both riders were in their 20's to 30's and could have been models for special forces recruiting posters: tall, fit and lean. She saw Air Force insignias with an Angel holding the world. The man pulled out what appeared to be a Kimmunicator and said, "Ma'am? Seven Cactus Angry Leopard Blue Whiskey Alpha Delta Echo Thirty Five"

Kim's brain did a partial reset. "I beg your pardon? Can you repeat that?"

Wade loved electronics and technology. But he knew that sometimes batteries died, equipment was lost, stolen or destroyed. He also was a fan of old spy movies and had both Kim and Ron memorize a series of challenge response codes to identify people. An authentic code WADE35 meant "This person will help you, go with them."

The man repeated slowly, "Seven Cactus Angry Leopard Blue Whiskey Alpha Delta Echo Thirty Five"

Kim concentrated for a moment and replied "Four Oak Happy Turtle Green Kilo India Mike Zero".

The man checked the device and handed the communicator to her. "Miss Possible, I am Chuck and this is J.J. We are in the area for joint training with the National Guard. Actually, we were off duty at a cookout when Wade gave us the call. We borrowed these bikes from some ground pounders and came to retrieve you all. We were told to expect two people and a mole rat for pickup, is the rest of your party nearby?"

Kim brushed back her pony tail to expose Rufus who waved and squeaked "Hi!" Kim said, "The mission was to retrieve this", holding up the PDVI, "before it could be used intentionally or accidentally to build a weapon of mass destruction. Ron had a minor injury and is waiting for retrieval about three miles from here."

"Just how badly are you injured?", J.J. asked, shining a flashlight on the side of Kim's suit.

"Bumps and bruises, why?" Kim flipped up her visor and looked to where the flashlight was shining and she saw blood.

Wade's voice came from the new Kimmunicator. "Chuck! Listen! Her suit automatically repairs cuts to the material. She could be still bleeding under the fabric and the fabric would look intact. Her suit's medical readouts aren't working, I can't tell from here."

Before she could protest that she wasn't injured, Kim found herself gently lowered to the ground by Chuck while J.J. sliced her suit open from her lower ribs to her knee.

Kim found herself reading off lines of numbers shown on the Kimmunicator screen to Chuck while J.J., under the close supervision of a chattering Rufus gently probed Kim's skin looking for cuts, puncture wounds or contusions.

"No sign of any cuts or bleeding, one minor contusion." reported J.J., quickly sliding a blood pressure cuff onto Kim's arm.

"Concussion test is negative", reported Chuck.

"Blood pressure and pulse rate in range for an athlete" reported J.J.

"I told you I wasn't injured". Kim griped, struggling to her feet before the two could start on any other tests. She checked her suit. The cut wasn't closing. "Great the suit is broken", she growled under her breath, "At least the breeze is refreshing".

"Refreshing breeze? Ron!" she said. "It must be Ron's blood! Wade! I need to hand off the PVDI ten minutes ago, what do I do?" She shouted into the communicator.

"A Wade drone is inbound to pick it up, ETA two minutes Kim" replied Wade.

Kim mind was racing on the edge of panic. "I left him thinking his ankle was twisted! I didn't ask him where he was hurt! Oh God, I left him behind!" she nearly wailed.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders. "Ma'am! Get a grip! Chuck and I are Pararescue and we will recover your teammate. You just have to tell us where he is." J.J. stared hard into Kim's eyes, looking for the strong, cool under pressure young woman she had heard about.

A buzzing grabbed Kim's attention and she saw the Wade drone dropping from the sky. The door on the end opened and Wade's face appeared on a screen. "Kim! Put the PDVI in here and close the door and I will fly it back."

Kim bent down and put her face in the door. "Wade, authenticate, uh, Wade21". Presently a list of code words appeared under Wade's picture on the screen. With her thoughts spinning around in her mind, she thought the words looked correct, but wasn't sure. Kim pushed the PDVI into the drone, closed and locked the door. The drone took to the sky and flew off.

"Mr. Load", Chuck said, "Do you have air transport for us inbound?"

"Negative", came the reply. "I have been unable to get helicopter support in any reasonable amount of time."

"Damn", said J.J., "Angels are supposed to drop from the sky, not drive up on wheels. Well ma'am, let's duck tape you together and get a move on. Chuck, you got us a route?" Kim was calming quickly and followed J.J. to her bike where they got tape from the storage bin and started taping up the cut in Kim's suit.

"Got a route from Wade, assuming no bad guys in the area, we will be there in 10 minutes."

"Do we need Wade to bring medical supplies via a drone?" asked Kim.

"Ma'am, Chuck here doesn't go to the latrine without carrying a full trauma kit", snorted J.J. "You can't imagine what he carries to someplace dangerous, like a cookout."

"Ok, here is what I want to do," Kim pushed down her panic. Chuck and J.J. now saw the confident warrior/cheerleader that they had heard about. "I'll go in the lead and worry about any remaining henchmen, you two ride together with Rufus, he can show you where we stashed Ron."

"Uh ma'am, we are trained for combat rescue.", Chuck pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't have your medical training. I can clear the way so you can get to Ron faster." Kim put on the helmet, pulling her suit's visor down to use its low light vision.

J.J. turned to Chuck who looked unhappy and shrugged. "Right behind you, ma'am. If there is any trouble, you will peel off and handle it and we will continue on to fetch your teammate. We would appreciate it if you would not get yourself injured, one rescue this night is enough".

Kim nodded and sped off following the GPS route Chuck had downloaded from Wade into the bike's display, the two rescue specialists close behind on the second bike.

Author Note: There are apps you can get for your smart phone to do a quick, preliminary test for concussion. The one I looked at works on the principle that the brain and eyes are tightly coupled. The apps displays numbers and asks you to read the numbers that are on the same line. The ability to sweep your eyes across a screen in a straight line can be used to help test for a concussion. Neat!


	6. Chapter 6

(Previously in Ron's Coin)

"Pleased to meet you Ron Stoppable", replied a lilting feminine voice from behind him. Ron, with only the smallest scream of courage, jerked around to see a small barefoot woman dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. In turning, Ron felt a sharp pain from something poking his lower back. Reaching back, he pulled out a quart Burperware box. It was heavy and jingled as if it were filled with coins. Looking at the box, Ron missed a look of predatory satisfaction from the Fae.

"Ron Stoppable, you seem to be in possession of my treasure."

* * *

"Oh, OK. Here ya go" Ron said holding out the box for the small woman to take.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way", the Fae replied, holding her hand out. As her hand neared the container, sparks of electricity appeared on the container threatening her. "Since you found it, I have to grant you a wish before I can take it back".

Ron snorted a laugh. Then he looked closely at the Fae. He still saw a slender woman, black hair tied in a loose pony tail, dark eyes, wearing jeans, a green T-shirt with a white shamrock and barefoot. And not an inch over two feet tall.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe that you are a. what, a leprechaun and your pot of gold is a Burperware container? Maybe I lost more blood than I thought. Or maybe that powder Miss Ninja used had some really strong painkillers"

Ron blinked. Or maybe he didn't but now he saw a slender boy dressed in black pants, green shoes with buckles, green coat, green scarf, green hat and red hair. The boy held up what looked like a naco but had guacamole instead of melted cheese. He tossed it in the air then caught and ate it in one bite. "Magically delicious!".

Ron blinked and the woman was back in front of him.

"Okay", said Ron, "That was sick and wrong. Probably tasty but still sick and wrong. And there are definitely painkillers under this bandage." The pain in Ron's side was now only a dull ache that he could easily ignore. However, his thoughts were clear without the fuzziness that Ron had experienced that one time at the hospital. He made a note to himself to get Wade to put Ninja healing powder in their first aid kits.

The small woman gracefully sat on the ground, folding her legs under her. "Maybe there are leprechauns and maybe there aren't, Ron Stoppable. And maybe all this is a dream you will laugh at in the morning if you remember it at all. But maybe I and that box are real. What do you have to lose? All you have to do is put your coin in the box and make a wish. One coin only, one wish only."

"Wait. Every coin in the box was given by someone who made a wish?" Ron opened the box. Coins of all shapes and sizes were there.

"No, the gold doubloons, guilders and florins are the original treasure. The others are all from people who traded a coin for a wish."

"Do you ever just look at the coins and think of the people that gave them to you?" Ron picked up a handful of coins and let them slide from his hand back into the box.

"The true power in this box is the people and their wishes and their stories. Money only has value if you can spend it and these coins cannot be spent."

Ron dug through the container again. He held up a coin with a harp under a crown on one side and a face on the other. "Who gave you this one and what did he wish for?"

The woman looked at the coin. "Gilleece O' Niallain. He wished to always find his way home. He got a walking stick that would always show him the way home."

"What was the catch?" Ron asked.

"The catch? Sure as I don't know about any 'catch'. I'm not a djinni seeking to trick you with a wish. For Gilleece, his wish was simple and plain. To him, 'home' meant where his wife, his true love was. Simple and plain wishes are the safest. Of course you might argue that finding your way home to an angry wife after being too long at the pub isn't good luck."

"Do wishes come with magic items?" Ron liked the idea of a magic item that would reliably work for him. Unlike a certain sword he could think of.

"No, few wishes come bound into an item. On the one hand, binding a wish to an item allows the item to outlive the person, on the other hand, items can be lost or stolen."

"What about this one?." Ron held up a coin with a face on one side and a man sitting and looking at a bird in his hand.

"That was from a young shepherd boy named Pallas. He wished for prosperity. Until the day he died all his sheep bore twins".

"That was prosperity?"

"That's what he thought prosperity was. He was a shepherd after all. Pallas grew up to have a wife and children and provided a good life for them. Would you like that? Prosperity isn't sheep these days, but I am sure the wish would provide the appropriate prosperity for you."

"Well, I've been there, done that. Invented the naco, blew a ton of money and in the end I just wasn't smart enough to deal with prosperity." Ron had a brief vision of himself walking in a field leading a flock of naked mole rats. 'Yep, must be the painkillers.' he thought to himself.

"Perhaps fame? The adoration of fans? Everywhere you go people call out your name."

"Believe it or not, I was pretty popular for a while just from a haircut and new clothes. It was pretty sweet. But in the end, you have to work hard to maintain the fame. Besides, it almost caused the blackout of parts of Europe. Besides, it seems that people who call my name tend to get it wrong." Ron dug around in the container, missing the small woman sigh and momentarily close her eyes. Ron produced a silver coin with a square hole and what looked like a Japanese character on each side of the square. "What about this coin?"

"That was from a samurai named Miyamoto Musashi. He had tired of fighting and wished for balance. He wanted to make peace as well as he could make war. He was sort of a lone wolf, much like I think you might be Ron Stoppable. Unlike Musashi, I think you are already strong in making peace, perhaps you could wish to become a better fighter? Better to protect your friend? Your family?"

"Nah, I already have this mystical monkey mojo that can make me a better fighter. The problem is, that when I manage to access it and I become that better fighter, I feel this arrogance and a disdain for the others around me that isn't me. And I think I might turn blue? Anyway, if I wish for magic fighting skills, then maybe it will be like locking that switch in the 'on' position. I would lose my essential Ronness."

The Fae decided that at this rate, it would be lucky to be done before winter. It wondered who this kid was and how old was he really that all this had happened to him? It decided to stop messing around and go with the sure bet. "True love is a worthy wish. The girl that kissed you earlier - perhaps you might wish that she will truly love you and only you to the end of your days?"

Ron shuddered, "Messing with Kim's emotions got me beat half to death one time. Besides, there is this 'center that cannot hold' principle I'm trying to figure out, it seems you just gotta let the falcon you love fly free, you know?"

The woman paused and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Headache? I got some ibuprofen?" Ron started digging around in the pockets of a utility belt.

"No thank you Ron Stoppable." The Fae pulled out one last try. "There is nothing that says the wish has to be about you. In the box you will find a worn franc given by a man named Charles. Charles was the eldest son of a moderately successful farmer. He was desperately in love with Viviene and convinced their two families to arrange their wedding. Only after the wedding, he found out that Viviene had been in love with his brother John for years and were having an affair. He wished for Viviene to have a long life full of love. Charles soon left to fight in some war and was reported killed saving the life of his commander. Viviene was free to marry John who then inherited the farm. Viviene and John had several children and loved each other deeply until the end of their long lives. If not for yourself, then surely you must have someone special worth a wish?"

Ron closed his eyes and thought for a long moment. He dug some change out of his pocket and selected a Colorado quarter

"You know, you haven't messed up my name once tonight. That is pretty cool." Ron placed the coin in the container, closed and "burped" it, then handed it to the woman.

" **Remember my name**."

The woman took the box. "That is not much of a wish Ron Stoppable".

"Well", said Ron rubbing the back of his neck, "You have a box of names and stories that go back maybe hundreds of years. I figure a hundred years from now the best I can hope for is a footnote to a Kim Possible chapter saying that she had a sidekick named Tom Coppable. This way maybe a hundred years from now someone with pull out that quarter and ask 'Who was this'? And you will say that was Ron Stoppable and he just wanted his correct name to be remembered because he wasn't smart enough to wish for anything better." Lights shone across the trees. Ron turned to see two dirt bikes coming around the smoldering ruin of the manor. Ron turned back but the woman and her box was gone.

One of the dirt bikes slid to a stop by the tree, the other one coming to a stop close behind. A red haired comet streaked over to gently throw its arms around his neck.

"Ron!"


	7. Epilogue

Dr Drakken heard the hangar doors close. He plated cookies from his latest batch of chocolate chip cookies and poured a cup of cocoa moo for himself and got a cold beer for Shego from the fridge. Putting them on the table he greeted Shego as she came in the kitchen carrying her helmet. Placing the helmet on the table, she snagged a cookie and took a sip on the beer.

Looking at Drakken, she reported, "Didn't even break a sweat, Doc. If it was an ambush it was a stupid ambush, I messed up some snipers, the place blew up, probably that rat thing crossed some wires somewhere. Then the the bad guys bugged out. No sign of any super villain. The sidekick took some damage, not sure what happened, but his side was chewed up with plastic fragments in the wound. I'm guessing that a bullet hit shattered something he had on him. The princess dumped the sidekick in an out of the way spot while chewing his butt out about something then grabbed the PDVI and ran with it. I helped the sidekick with some first aid, packed his wound with pain killers and Ritalin. Then I did a quick check of the area, looking for clues as to what the heck was going on.

"Ritalin? Why"

Something still felt wrong and I figured the sidekick would be better off with his brains a little more focused. I peeked in on him before I left, he was sitting up and I saw the princess and the calvary coming, so I took off.

"What did you find", Drakken asked, looking at the bag.

"Spare ammo from the snipers - what kind of bullet has antennas engraved on the side? Also pulled a flash chip from a security camera. Grab me another beer, I'll pop some popcorn and we can look at it. All and all it seems like a stupid way to bump off the kids. How do the odds look now?"

Drakken tapped on his tablet. "Shego, the odds have gone up to 120 to 1 and they have locked the betting. Kim Possible graduates next week, what could happen now?" He paused thinking carefully. "Shego! I have it! We'll take over the world with my new HyPollinator and when Team Possible tries to stop us, we'll capture them and lock them away together until the bet is won! Shego? Shego?"

* * *

Wade's mom walked down the stairs to her son's computer workshop. "Baby, you've got a package from Jiffy Express".

"Is the the quantum circular regenerators?" asked Wade from under a desk where he was sorting through cables running into a workstation. Wade heard cardboard ripping and then some clicks and thunks as metal objects dropped onto a table. "Mom! Careful with those!" Wade scooted out from under his desk.

"Wade, what are you doing with these? Is that girl of yours got you dealing guns now?" His mom's voice was ice and danger.

Wade looked on the table. There were some loose rifle bullets and a small metal box on the table. "No mom, I swear, I don't know what these are. I didn't order this."

"These are .30-06 ammo, the clip has a Dahl logo, they are known for sniper rifles that fire a five shot burst. Don't look like no satellite signal parts to me." His mom gave him a quick glare then picked up and examined one of the rifle rounds. Curious, she wandered over to Wade's computer circuit board examination station and put it under the microscopic camera.

Wade looked for paperwork in the box. He found a note that read "Ammo used by henchmen in Team Possible 4/16 mission. Loaned to Wade Load, Global Justice Evidence tracking number 482910". 'Odd', Wade thought, 'I didn't think GJ was involved on this mission'. "Mom, here's a note that says this ammo was the kind used against Kim in her last mission - the one where something blew out her super suit and Kimmunicator"

Wade's mom looked at a magnified image of a bullet. "Baby, the first, second and fourth rounds in that clip are electronic warfare rounds. Have to reverse engineer the circuits, but maybe they disabled the nano armor in your super suit fabric."

Wade looked skeptical. "Seems like you couldn't generate enough energy in the shell to power the transmitters."

"Honey, I used to design this kind of stuff for SI before I decided I wouldn't be involved in killing people anymore. There is plenty of room for power cells."

"Well, Kim is currently without a suit until I can fix it, but I will warn her anyway. Right now, I'm running interference for her on missions, tomorrow is graduation day and she wants time off from missions to visit family. If you can check that for me, I will get back to tracking down this satellite interference. I want to get good video on her graduation speech tomorrow."

* * *

 _ILLUMINATI FIELD RESEARCH TEAM "IVY" REPORT_

 _UPDATE OF TEAM POSSIBLE PARAMETERS - from 4/17 Experiment_

 _Kim P. "sacrifice teammates for greater good" coefficient, increased to 1.28_  
 _(measurement was updated due to serendipity, not part of intended experiment)_

 _Ron S. "sacrifice teammates for greater good" coefficient, unchanged at .68_  
 _(measurement was unchanged due to test situation failure)_

 _Kim P. "Emotional stability" coefficient test failed_  
 _(planned wish test not performed)_

 _Ron S. "Emotional stability" coefficient test results unreliable_  
 _(Subject passed unplanned wish test, but seems to believe breakup with Kim P is inevitable)_

 _Ron Stoppable "Luck/Ron Factor" coefficient increased to 3.16_  
 _(.73 higher than theoretical maximum for human male)_

 _Additional Notes: Team Drakken will assist Team Possible if advantageous economically.  
_ _Recommend allowing combination for probability calculations of sufficiently critical global events._

Master Sensei securely deleted the email. "Fools! I told them events were too critical and to stop testing! Sometimes you have just roll the dice you have." He checked to make sure he was still alone in his meditation room. Clicking on the secure comms address book he selected "Gen. Lee Chinese Nuclear Forces (work). As the icon displayed "connecting", he studied satellite pictures showing giant glyphs carved into the ground in places all over the world.

Author's note:

This is sort of a plot bunny that got out of hand. The big what if here is "What is all this prophecy stuff is fake and manufactured by groups wanting to control the world behind the scenes" The betting pool is one way they influence actions, but there are others. Was it random chance that Jame Possible met Anne Credible in college? Perhaps it was a subtle behind the scenes breeding program looking to produce a "Chosen One". Of course this isn't foolproof. You know the feeling, you spend generations getting the right people to fall in love, produce the right children and then the Chosen One gets stuck with a family trip and her sidekick goes and gets energized by the jade statues. Sometimes you do have to roll the dice you have.

Speaking of which, if Kim, Jim and Tim are what you get when a rocket scientist and brain surgeon reproduce (and I believe that Nana was a WWII UDT diver?), then what do you figure Wade's parents are? Here, I speculate that she was a senior weapons designer for Stark Industries in the pre-IronMan days, but quit because of moral reasons.


End file.
